This invention relates to computer work stations or desks and more particularly to a computer keyboard support which is conveniently stored within the work station work surface but is readily accessible for use at the work surface level.
There has been a tremendous influx of small business computers into the office of today. The appearance of a work station has greatly changed over the past few years with the typical office or work station desk work surface being continuously covered by computer peripherals including computer keyboards, visual display terminals, disc drives and printers. This, of course, is not critical with respect to a work station or desk at which the computer system is utilized for a substantial portion of the work day. However, computers are now being used by executives and managers on a casual but daily basis to quickly access important business information such as engineering data, marketing and sales information, production information as well as electronic mail. Although the keyboard storage and support system of this invention is particularly adapted for the executive's or manager's desk it can be equally useful in a computer work station at which the computer is used throughout most or all of the work day.
Many different approaches have been taken for supporting a computer keyboard while in use and some approaches have even considered storing the keyboard in an out-of-the-way place during non-use. For example, it is common practice to support a computer keyboard on a keyboard support which is attached to an arm mounted beneath the work surface permitting the keyboard support to be stored beneath the work surface when not in use and swung outwardly beyond the front edge of the desk for normal use. Some of these articulating type arms even include spring-urged lift mechanisms which will permit the keyboard support to be swung out from beneath the work surface and raised to work-surface levels. A similar device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,708 for DESK TOP ORGANIZER although in that construction the articulating arm is attached to the top of the work surface. The problem with these units is that, in the use position, the keyboard extends beyond the front edge of the work surface. To utilize these keyboard trays the operator is forced to move away from the work surface by a distance of the keyboard in addition to proceeding through an elaborate set of motions to pull out and set the keyboard into a proper position for use. This consumes extra space and time which are both becoming more and more of a premium as time progresses. In addition, with the advent of the introduction of flat computer screens into the office, the articulating-type solutions force the operator away from the screens creating an excessive distance between the operator and the screen when the screen is located in the most convenient location which is at the opposite edge of the work surface.
Other solutions have been provided but each of these create the continuing appearance of a computer work station as opposed to a typical planar surfaced desk or work station. For example, design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,467 for COMBINED DESK AND AUXILIARY SHELF FOR A DATA TERMINAL discloses an open recess in the front portion of the desk for receiving and supporting a computer keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,762 for COMPUTER DESK discloses a multi-level work surface wherein the various computer peripherals are supported at different levels on the work surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,086 for ADJUSTABLE WORD PROCESSOR WORK STATION discloses a computer work station which includes a U-shaped cutout at the front edge of the work surface with the provision for an adjustable tiltable keyboard support platform to be mounted in the U-shaped opening at a level slightly below that of the work surface.
As will be apparent, none of the prior art solutions to the problem of keyboard support and accessibility provide a system wherein the keyboard or terminal can be completely hidden from view in its unused position and which is quickly accessible, in the proper location for use, through a simple mechanical movement of a cover or desk pad from a position overlying the keyboard to a position where that cover forms an easel.